Honour
by Sparkling Moon Phoenix
Summary: While under the protection of the Vilia, Lancelot begins to think about the enigma that is Merlin and the meaning of honour.
1. Honour of a Warlock

**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**

**Genre: TV Show/Merlin.**

**Rating: T.**

**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the wonderful series Merlin. Those rights belong to the BBC. I am just using two of the characters, plus a mention of a few good spirits in this humble offering. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**Summary: the idea for this oneshot came to me after I watched SE4: The Darkest Hour Part 2. Whilst watching Merlin recover under the care of the Vilia, Lancelot ponders the meaning of honour and mystery of the young Warlock Merlin.**

_**Honour of a Warlock**_

_**~O~**_

Surrounded within the healing powers of the Vilia, I have only my thoughts for companionship. Merlin, my young friend is within the depths of slumber, his strength restoring under the influence of the good spirits protecting both of us from the harm of the Dorocha. The hour grows late, I find I cannot sleep. The words of the Vilia resound within my mind as I watch the ethereal beings shift gracefully across the rippling surface of the stream.

One thought in particular will not let me fall into rest. Merlin intends to replace Arthur as the blood sacrifice required to close the torn Veil. Even though he hasn't voiced his intention to do so, I know he plans to do this. I know Merlin too well. Willing to lay down his life for Prince Arthur; he displays the same courage possessed by my fellow Knights. Not bravery. No, it is honour Merlin shows.

What is honour? A force of will or code driving men to do what is right. Or a way of life some few live by. For knights such as myself our very actions are dictated by it. Merlin does this without conscious thought, his actions dictated by honour. This I didn't see the first time I met him. Now that faint spark is a burning flame, noted by all except one person.

Merlin is an enigma. Arthur cannot see what is right in front of him. I do know one fact. Arthur is blinded by the facade his manservant presents. Merlin, a man possessing such depths of compassion, wisdom and honour, now gazing upon him I feel lacking somewhat. Merlin should bear the title of Knight, not I.

When I first saw how Prince Arthur treated my young friend, I was filled with disbelief. After Merlin helped me vanquish the Gryphon I realized he is someone very special indeed. What he wishes to do at the Isle of the Blessed only confirms this. The world be emptier in many ways should he be the sacrifice.

Giving up his life for one person; Arthur.

When I first met Arthur, I knew he was the one I wished to serve as a Knight. Merlin saw something in the prince he serves. I now see what was hidden as well. Arthur will be a great king. This is the reason Merlin lays down his life.

When the time comes for me to face my time to pass on, will I meet it with the same strength of valour as Merlin displays?

That I cannot say.


	2. Two Sides of the Same Coin

_**Author: Sparkling Moon Phoenix.**_

_**Genre: TV Show/Merlin.**_

_**Rating: T.**_

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own the wonderful series Merlin. Those rights belong to the BBC. I am just using two of the characters, plus a mention of a few good spirits in this humble offering. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

_**Summary: the idea for this one-shot came to me after I watched SE4: The Darkest Hour Part 2. Whilst watching Merlin recover under the care of the Vilia, Lancelot ponders the meaning of honour and the mystery of the young Warlock Merlin.**_

_**Honour of a Warlock – Two Sides of the Same Coin**_

~:oOo:~

Merlin and I have rejoined Arthur and the other knights. We stand here near the Veil. I know the Veil is the cause of much turmoil and suffering within Camelot, yet in a way the sight is darkly beautiful. The unearthly wailing of the Dorrocha, the evil spirits the Vilia warned me of, surround us. Their cries tear through me, yet I am not frightened. I watch Merlin and Arthur closely. A faint flicker of gold rushes through the eyes of Merlin. He means to render Arthur unconscious with his gift of magic. This I cannot allow. Both are two sides of the same coin.

Compassion. Wisdom. Valour. Honour. Courage. Both are more alike than they care to admit. Now I clearly see with my own eyes how Arthur has grown. All of this due to the honour of one man who should have been made a Knight in my stead: Merlin. Not only Camelot, but the entire world will be a bleaker place without the Warlock and the Prince.

Am I honourable? I cannot let either of them die. Both are men I am privileged to have known and called friend. Both are linked by the machinations of Fate.

_**The last part will be posted soon hopefully!**_


End file.
